Love Games
by I Love Sugar
Summary: Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.
1. Kitchen Table and Whipped Cream

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**Rating: **M (sexual content, language)

-;-

**Love Games**

-;-

**Chapter One – Kitchen Table and Whipped Cream**

* * *

><p>"Mikan, you have a guest."<p>

She smiles, knowing who he is. He usually appears at seven o'clock in the evening, every Thursday. It's his hobby, to get off, having a sex with a college girl. She doesn't mind it. As long as he gives her pleasure, he's welcome here.

"I'm coming, Sumire." she yells, stands up from her bed and walks to their guest room. Mikan lives in an apartment with her best friend, Sumire Shoda. Their apartment has five rooms, including kitchen in the count. Sumire Shoda's parents are rich, that's why they give all the best to their daughter and her, because they like her.

There he is standing, looking lost as a little puppy. She smiles and waves at him, having an innocent smile on her lips. He likes when girls are acting all cute and innocence, it makes him feel like one bad wolf who's about to take away the innocence.

"Hello, Ruka," she greets him, using his name that was written on his credit card when he gave her one to buy a cocktail dress for their second date. She was nineteen, a young, foolish student, studying in the first year of college.

Now she knows Ruka for one year. He had taught her a lot in one year. He is still teaching her, coming to visit her every week.

Mikan doesn't mind it. She has to admit, she has accustomed to his usual visits. She can't imagine her life without them. When he will leave her, she's sure that she will miss these usual visits.

"Hello, Mikan. You look stunning." He smiles and walks closer to her. He reaches up his hand to caress her cheek. He whispers how good she look in her ear and how much he loves to see her in this yellow dress she's wearing right now.

His whisper makes her smile. Mikan likes it when guys are nice; giving you compliments how good you look.

Ruka is like a teacher to her. That's how she sees him. He's never too stingy to share his experience.

He's seven years older than her. He once asked her to be his girlfriend but she didn't accept because she doesn't like much older guys. She likes to flirt with guys around her age. They can even be one year younger than her.

"Thanks for the nice words, Ruka. You make me blush." She laughs and he smiles with his marvelous, beautiful smile that always makes her heart run billion kilometers. His smile has something very addictive to it. It usually makes her heart skip some beats.

Ruka has a great sex appeal. She doesn't get bored, looking at him. He has very good muscles and his eyes make her lost whenever she looks in them. That's why she likes to have sex with him. His eyes usually make her forget who she is when they are having sex.

"Do you want some coffee?" she put a smile on her lips, knowing how much he likes to see her smile. He once told her that her smile makes his days brighter. That's why he has a picture of her in his phone. When his job makes him feel down, he looks at her photography and feels good again.

"Thanks, but not this time." He smiles again, making her heart melt for a moment. He usually loves coffee and it's the usual drink he always drinks when he visits her.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asks, leading him to the kitchen. He nods and tells her that he want a glass of juice. Apple juice is his favorite. She knows it because they once had a date in restaurant and he ordered an apple juice and told her that it's his favorite.

As she takes out the apple juice box from the refrigerator, he takes a seat in one of the chairs that are placed around the kitchen's oak table.

He smiles as he watches how she gets a glass and pours in the glass the apple juice.

She walks to him, put the glass in front of him and take a seat beside him. He drinks the juice and she asks if he wants some sweet with his juice. He nods and tells her that he wants chocolate cookies.

She stands up and walks toward the cupboard where they keep the sweets in. She takes out the chocolate cookie box and pours few chocolate cookies on the white dish she takes out from the dish cupboard.

She takes the dish and walk to the table to place the dish between them. She sits down and smiles at him. He smiles back and takes a cookie from the cookie dish. She copies him and takes one, too.

She watches as he puts the cookie in his mouth. One half of the cookie sticks out his mouth. She puts the cookie she was holding down on the table and leans closer to him.

He dares her with his hypnotizing sky blue eyes and raises one eyebrow. She smirks and opens up her mouth to put the other half in her. The gasp between their lips is only few inches long.

She breaks the cookie in two and swallows the half of it down. Ruka does the same.

This is the first time he turns her on that fast. He leans closer to her and captures her lips with his own. She opens her mouth and lets him thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Her tongue plays with his as she wraps her hands around his neck and lets him hold her. He stands up, slowly, maneuvering her between his hands.

He pushes her on the oak table and roams his hands around her back. She pushes her tongue inside his mouth and explores the heavenly taste of chocolate and apple juice.

She feels how his hands go till her buttocks. He takes the ending material of her yellow dress from the table and pushes it up. She ends the kiss and allows him to tug it off her completely. Her skin gets goose bumps, knowing that only underwear covers her from being exposed.

Ruka looks at her and smiles with his kind smile. She smiles back at him and then looks at the ground, feeling shy. He slowly pushes her down on the table. She lies down on her back. As his fingers brush her skin, she feels naked.

Ruka leans down to kiss her stomach. She trembles at his soft lips touch. He laughs and turns his head up to look at her. She's staring in his beautiful eyes as he draws out from his mouth his tongue. He licks her skin and she closes her eyes. He goes down until he reaches her panties. She's afraid to see what he will do, that's why she looks away from him.

Having sex on kitchen's table is something she has never done, she thinks, closing her eyes and feeling how Ruka slowly pushes down her panties. She bends her legs up so he could remove them easily.

When they are gone, she feels empty because nothing happens. She opens her eyes and sits up. Ruka is now in front of the fridge.

"What are you searching for?" Mikan asks in a trembling voice. She blushes, realizing how weak she sounds.

"For stuff, ah, found it." He takes something out the fridge and close fridge's door. He walks back and takes off his shirt, revealing his dashing abs. She smiles and waits for his next move.

He steps on one of the chairs and gets on his knees on the table, capturing her between his legs. His eyes are shining and she knows that he is turned on. She kisss him. He closes his eyelids and she does the same.

He pushes her down and now we both are lying on the table. He shows her what he brought from the fridge and she's surprised to see that it's whipped cream. With his other hand, he puts it behind her and opens her bra. She lets him take it off.

"You're so beautiful, Mikan." He whispers as he caresses her breasts. She opens her mouth to let out a gasp. His touches make her feel hot and burning. He leans down his head to capture one of her nipples between his teeth. He leans up and put the whipped cream bottle on the table. He leans back and plays with her nipples again. She moans, a little bit louder than she has wanted. He laughs silently.

Ruka buckles open his jean belt and take it off.

"I hope you won't mind this, baby." He whispers and turns her around on the table. Now she's lying on her chest, feeling useless.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asks, her voice is still trembling. She soon gets the idea what he wants to do. They have never done it.

Ruka caresses her buttocks and then spank them with his belt. She gasps, feeling the pain. He does it again and again. She cries out, not liking it.

"This day we will learn about rough sex, Mikan." He laughs and she gets a little bit sick, just hearing his laughs.

He grabs her waist and turns her around so now she's facing him. He sees her teary eyes and smiles.

"Now, open your mouth, baby." He orders her and takes the whipped cream bottle from the table. She opens her mouth and he fills it with whipped cream. She tries not to gag as he leans down and starts kissing her. His tongue takes the whipped cream away from her mouth in his.

She closes her eyes to try to enjoy this game. It was always like this with Ruka. She felt like a child and he was her teacher, ordering her what to do and what don't do.

He pulls off his jeans as she opens her eyes. He pulls down his boxers, too. Then she sees him naked. He's beautiful, she can't deny it.

"Take me," she whispers, looking imploring at him with her hazel eyes.

He smirks and turns her around, again.

He takes her hips and moves them up. She looks at the oak table and lost herself in it for a while. She gets out from the trance when his dick touches her clitoris.

"Are you ready?" He asks her, taking a good grip on her hips.

"Yes," She whispers, closing her eyes and waiting for his first thrusts inside her.

He slowly circles his penis around her vagina's outside. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. As far as she knows, they will do the doggy style sex. She has never done it; only saw it on the television.

Ruka stops for a moment with his games and slowly moves his hands up and down her hips. He grabs them, again and this time pushes his penis inside her vagina. She screams from the ecstasy, feeling as he touched her G spot.

"Ah, no, please." Mikan whispers, remembering that he doesn't have a condom on.

"I have birth pill with her, Mikan. Chill." He whispers and moves his hips away from her, pulling his penis outside her.

He takes his hand away from her hips to move them down. His touches down there makes her feel excited. She moans and starts to gasp. He pushes her a little bit further on the table and leans his head down to lick her. She gasps more and cries out as he teases her with his tongue. She closes her eyes, feeling that she's coming close to the climax.

"Better fuck me." Mikan whispers, between the gasps he makes her make. He stops and laughs.

"As you wish, my darling."

He grabs her hips and thrust himself inside her. She groans and holds onto the table. He picks up the pace and she moans in non-stop. He starts moaning, too and she starts to beg him for more.

"I'm going to end in you, Mikan." He whispers and laughs as she begs him not to. She doesn't want to get pregnant, not now.

He moves himself in and out in such a speed that it makes her breasts bounce. She begs for him to stop but he doesn't listen.

He spanks Mikan's buttocks as he goes in and out of her. She screams, from everything he's doing to her. He asks her if she likes it and she nods.

"Fuck, you're so easy to control."

He cups her breasts and squeezes them as she screams out from the pleasure.

"Do you like it, little slut?" He whispers in her ear and she nods like a little school girl would if her teacher asked her something.

As soon as she climax, he ends in her. She gasps for the air and feel how her naked body is sweaty.

He turns her around and looks at her naked body with his hungry eyes. She feels exhausted to follow his move that's why Mikan just looks up on the ceiling.

"Do you want more?" His voice cracks and Mikan only nods before pleasure hits her again. His fingers play with her clitoris and Mikan climaxes again, being vulnerable.

"Now," Ruka's voice is rough and Mikan looks at him. "Pleasure me."

He lets her set up as he moves up, now kneeling on the table. Mikan touches his penis and rubs it a little bit, making Ruka moan. She puts it in her hand and picks up the rubbing pace, moving her hand back and forth.

As Ruka's penis gets bigger, she puts it in her mouth and starts sucking on it. Ruka grabs slowly her head and pulls her back and forth while she's sucking on him. They pick up the pace and Ruka starts to moan faster and faster. Mikan's head goes back and forth and her tongue tries to make his penis wet faster. As soon as she feels that he will end, she pushes herself away from his penis.

Mikan has never tried to swallow cum and she didn't want to.

"Now, it's time for the whipped cream game." Ruka says breathlessly, searching for the whipped cream bottle with his hands while his eyes are closed from the pleasure. As soon as his fingers finds the bottle, he pushes Mikan down and sprays on her body the whipped cream. He rubs it all over her body and then licks it all off, making Mikan gasp and moan.

As they finish their games, Ruka pushes himself off the table, leaving Mikan alone. He dresses up, kisses her temples and leaves.

That's how it usually ends. He leaves, leaving her alone.

She pushes herself up and off the table. She goes to the bathroom, takes a shower and puts on different clothes.

She looks in the bathroom's mirror and breaks down is sobs. She feels used but good. And that's what makes her feel disgusting.

-;-

**A/N** – Hello, this is my first M-rated story, so, please, be gentle.

**~I Love Sugar **


	2. Just a Towel On

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

-;-

****Love Games****

-;-**  
><strong>

**Chapter Two – Just a Towel On**

* * *

><p>"You know what we need?" Sumire asks as she comes inside Mikan's room. Mikan looks up from her notebook to stare in her grass green eyes. Her cheeks are rosy red and there is a wide grin on her lips.<p>

"What do we need?" Mikan asks her, not being happy at all.

"We need a party." She smiles wickedly and thrusts out her right hip. "Don't you think that we need a little fun?"

"No," She tells her, closing her notebook. As long as she is here, Mikan can't study.

"Too bad, I already got two tickets to a nightclub tomorrow."

"Wait, I'm not going." Mikan tries to protest but Sumire hushes her with her hand.

"No 'but's', Mikan Sakura." Sumire smiles and leaves Mikan's room.

-;-

Mikan tried to tell her that going to a party was a bad idea.

The nightclub smells as smoke and she needs to squeeze shut her nose from breathing the air in. Sumire just laughs about her and pushes Mikan into the dancing crowd.

Mikan is pushed, turned, bumped into and squeezed against some bodies. She can't move and Sumire just yells in hear ear. Great, she thinks, best party ever.

As DJ turns the song into a slow song, everyone without couples leaves the dance floor. Sumire drags her away and she realizes that she misses Ruka. Mikan wonders what he would teach her here. A blush appears on her cheeks and she closes her eyes, feeling as the hot, imaginary fume above her head rolls away.

Mikan turns her head up to look at Sumire, just to check if she has seen anything. Nope, she hasn't. She is looking somewhere past me. Mikan turns around, just for curiosity.

And she freezes.

There, leaning against the wall, stands the hottest guy Mikan has ever seen. He's molesting the dance floor with his dangerous look.

She hears how Sumire stands up, whispers and goes in the direction where the hot guy is. Mikan grimaces and looks away. When Sumire whispers "wish me luck", she knows what she means.

"_Don't search for me, I have found my pray and will take him to our apartments. Please, don't come home early."_

Mikan shrugs, drinks her cold coke and listens to the music.

-;-

After the barman mixes her coke with vodka, Mikan's not afraid at all to go alone on the dance floor.

She goes to the dance floor, shakes her body, jumps around, runs into someone and just laughs. She feels free and wild. That's why she goes to the DJ and waves at him to catch his attention. He sees it and leans down from the stage to listen her.

"What's your name?" Mikan shouts at him.

"Koko, why want to know, pretty girl?" He grins and Mikan laugh at him. Somehow, he seems to be very, very funny.

"You're awesome!" Mikan shouts, again, and runs away into the crowd. She can feel his burning gaze on her back and that makes her feel sexy and wanted.

-;-

After three hours of dancing, drinking and flirting, she's going back home. Koko found her, after all. He asked her number and she gave him hers. She was pleased to know that he was two years older than her. Perfect.

Mikan walks for ten minutes and then she's in front of her goal, apartment house. She takes the lift and pushes the third floor button. The lift lifts her up and dings when it reaches the third floor. Being in a high spirit, she even skips a bit in her way to the door.

When she opens the door and walks in quietly, everything is quiet. She locks the door and turns on the little light in their corridor, just to put her jacket in the wardrobe. As she opens the wardrobe, she meets two jackets. Mikan puts hers in the wardrobe. She grins and nods. They're sleeping.

Taking off her shoes, grabbing her bag and going to her room, in the way, on the ground, she finds Sumire's skirt.

"They didn't lose time," she whispers and giggles.

When she walks in her room, she's greeted by her lovely bed. It has never has looked as pretty as now. She smiles, takes off her clothes and is about to jump in her bed when she realizes that she didn't take a shower.

Being lazy, she decides to run naked to the shower. When she runs inside it, the adrenaline is pumping in her veins. Mikan takes a shower, brushes her teeth and washes her hair. She wraps herself around a towel and walks out the bathroom.

The air in the corridor is chilly. She gets goose bumps as her naked feet walks on the cold ground.

Just about to walk in her room, she hears a noise from the kitchen.

"_What if Sumire's pray is stealing something from us?"_

Forgetting that she had just a towel on, she decide to check what's happening there. As she creeps closer to the kitchen, the noise is raising up. She takes a peek in it and sees that kitchen's light is turned in.

Mikan walks inside it and turns to the left, where is the holy fridge. And there she sees Sumire.

"Sumire, what the hell?" she whispers, taking a deep breath.

Sumire takes out a juice box and closes the fridge's door. Her hair looks dirty and she has put on only her Japanese kimono.

"I want to drink." Her voice is rough and she looks tired.

"Sumire, what's wrong?" Mikan asks again, feeling worried about her best friend.

A giggle escapes Sumire's lips and she turns toward her, having a wicked smile on her lips. She winks and takes up the full juice glass to drink the juice. When the glass is empty, she puts it down and grins at her.

"Mikan, I think I have found the Sex God." Sumire laughs out loud and her eyes are shining with a weird glint.

"Really? That's really awesome." Mikan smiles, nods, turns around, says goodnight and walk to her room. Inside her room, when she locks the door, she takes off her towel and walk around her room, being naked. She checks her phone for new messages and is surprised to see a message from Ruka.

**Ruka, Today, 2 A.M**

_Can't sleep._

Mikan grins and writes back what first comes in her mind.

**Mikan, Today 2.20 A.M**

_Skype video call?_

**Ruka, Today 2.23 A.M**

_Hell, yes._

She turns her laptop on, waits for few minutes and logs in Skype. There are only few her contacts online, other are offline or have put DND (do not disturb) on their Skype statuses. Probably sleeping and their computers are downloading some movies from torrents.

Ruka calls her as soon as she's logged in the Skype, wrapped in only towel, lying on her bed. She wants to make him regret that he's not with her tonight.

As soon as she sees Ruka's handsome face, she melts. His hairs are messy and his blue eyes are shining with a glint that means only one thing. He's in a rush to tell her something.

"Hello, Ruka," she smiles and teasingly sticks my tongue out, licking my lips with it. Ruka gives her a thumb up and the chat box opens, showing her a message from Ruka.

**Ruka:** Not in the mood to talk. Let's chat?

Mikan sighs and nods in the camera that is translating her every move to Ruka. He writes another message.

**Ruka:** Why are you in a towel?

She laughs out and tells him that she just take a bath. He grins and writes her back.

**Ruka:** Sexy, as always. Would be better if you were naked but I'm not complaining.

She grins, stands up, takes off her towel and drops it to the ground near her bed. She sits on her bed, being all naked.

"Like it better, Ruka?" she asks, her voice has turned into a husky sound. It always does it when she's nervous or turned on.

"Fuck, yes." She hears his voice and smiles dreamy.

Ruka is the perfect guy that she could find and ever want to find. He had taught her a lot and she's sure that he will in the future.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mikan asks him, pulling up the laptop's screen so he could see her face, not her naked body.

"I have an idea. How about, we could have another lesson right now?" His question picks up her curiosity.

"How?" Mikan whispers, leaning closer to the laptop.

"How about, you please yourself and I will do the same, watching as you please yourself?"

"Maybe let's do it in real? Like, tomorrow?" Mikan suggests, feeling how her cheeks turns to red. Ruka grins and she know that he wants the same. He wants her as much as she wants him.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, let's meet in the Neon cinema." He grins as Mikan nods and smiles.

-;-

In the next morning Mikan wakes up from the laud noise. She climbs out her bed and walks to wardrobe to get out her underwear and a white sundress.

She dresses up and goes to the kitchen. She glances on the table and sees a jar of cookies. Being a sweet lover, she walks toward the jar, takes some cookies and eats them.

"Sumire, did you know that today there's a price cut to Coyote Fly club?" she ask her, chewing a cookie.

Sumire doesn't respond,

"Okay, someone's cocky today. What's wrong, Sumire? Did your dream prince leave you?" Mikan turns around, having a big grin on her face from waiting to see Sumire's expression.

In Sumire's place she sees a stranger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here." Mikan tries to explain, looking at the ground. She hears nothing, that's why she looks up. As she looks up, she gets captured by a pair of ruby red eyes. And she feels hypnotized, stuck in the same position.

"Whatever," he answers and looks away. Mikan feels free from something she doesn't know. She nods and sits on the kitchen table, not knowing what to do next.

Sumire's new boyfriend is with her, in the same room. Should she tell him her name? She can't decide, that's why she says what's on her mind.

"My name is Mikan, what's yours?" she asks, hoping to get an answer.

"Natsume," he tells her, still doing something in front of the electric range. Wait a minute, is he cooking?

Mikan pushes herself off the table and walks closer to Natsume. She stops in front of the fridge and looks how he cooks breakfasts. Pancakes, how lovely.

"You can cook?" Mikan asks him, looking as he turns the frying pan on the electric range.

"Yes," he says, turning the pancake around in the frying pan.

"That's cool. Sumire can't cook." Mikan says, as if something pushed her to do it. He looks at her and she's, again, hypnotized by his red eyes.

"Are those contacts or you were a white bunny in the previous life?"

A rumble of laughs comes from his chest and Mikan smiles. That's what she like the most. She likes when people are happy, it somehow makes her smile for no reason.

"Mikan, Natsume," Mikan and Narsume looks at the kitchen's entrance and see Sumire leaning against the door frame, looking stunning in her high heels, Gucci red sundress and in her jewelry. It doesn't compare to Mikan's white dress.

"You have met each other? That's wonderful." She says and walks in the kitchen, goes behind Natsume and hugs him. Natsume turns around in her grip and pushes her up, letting her kiss him. At first Sumire gives him a plain kiss but he opens her mouth with his lips and captures her tongue. The way how he moves inside her with his tongue is not describable but it has something that makes Mikan stare at them. She blushes, realizing that it's not decent to watch someone make out.

"I'm going," Mikan tells them. Sumire only nods and wraps her hands around Natsume's neck. Mikan sighs and walks out the kitchen.

What a lovely couple.

-;-

**A/N- **Thank you so much about the reviews.

**~I Love Sugar**


	3. Moving In

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

-;-

**Love Games**

-;-

**Chapter Three – Moving In**

* * *

><p>Ruka is waiting for her in front of the cinema's entrance. He looks bored, staring somewhere away. She likes when he has the I-don't-care-a-shit aura around him. It makes him be mysterious.<p>

She walks quietly to him, walks behind him and stands on her tip toes to cover his eyes with her hands. He gets surprised and turns around to look at me with his raised eyebrow. She smiles her idiotic smile and he grins. He catches her hand in his and they walk inside the cinema.

They choose Bad Teacher movie. They get tickets, get popcorn and drinks. They go to the hall where the movie will be playing and sit in their seats. Mikan smiles at him when he looks at her. His blue eyes are hypnotizing her and she can't look away.

He leans closer to her, not breaking their eye contact. She smiles and leans closer to him. Their lips are separated by few inches. And then he leans back, just like that, not asking her a question or even talking.

They watch the move and she feels disappointed. She wants to scream at him, make him hold her hand, make him bent on his knee and ask her to be his girlfriend. She wants it all but he doesn't give.

When they go outside the cinema, Ruka leads her to somewhere. She follows him, not knowing what to do. They pass few blocks. They stop in front of one building. They walk in and turn to the left so Mikan faces the elevator with Ruka.

They wait for few seconds in silence. She wants to ask something but nothing comes in her mind. The elevator door opens and they walk in it. Ruka pushes one button and the elevator starts moving up.

It opens after a while and they step out. Ruka drags Mikan with him, going somewhere. They stop in front of one brown oak door. Ruka gets his free hand in his pocket and takes out a set of keys. He puts one in the lock and opens the door.

He walks in, taking Mikan inside with him. He turns around, let's her hand go, pushes her away and locks the door.

As she's about to ask what's happening, he turns to her and pins her against the closest wall. His lips touch hers and open her mouth when his hands roam down her body until her butt. He grips it and lifts her up, moving each of her legs around his hips. He lets her lean against the wall as he kisses her neck.

Mikan closes her eyes and melts in the pleasure he's giving her. That's what she needed the most. A good Saturday's bang. It didn't matter that it isn't Ruka's Thursday. She wants sex and from the looks, he wants it too.

He makes sure that her legs have a good grip on his hips. He removes his hands from her buttocks and slides them up to her panties. One touch on her vulnerable area, and he's sure that she wants him.

He opens his jeans and zips down the zipper. He pushes them down with boxers. Then he tries to steady Mikan on his naked tights. When he's sure she's alright and searching for his eyes to make an eye contact, he smiles and she smiles back with her beautiful smile. He takes a hold on the panty's strap that's hiding him from her most exotic body part. He pushes it more to the left, reliving the part of Mikan he most wants to have right now, making sure that the starp won't move in the way when he will be inside her.

He touches her to make sure if her private zone is wet. It is. He takes his penis in his hand and rubs it to make it bigger and pulls it up; making it look like it's rising toward her vagina. He touches her clit with it, feeling how she pulsates, just for him.

He smirks and pulls his penis lower and moves inside her. He feels how tight is Mikan, that's why he moves away. Mikan wraps her hands around his neck and steadies herself on him and his penis.

"Are you ready, babe?" he whispers, looking in Mikan's eyes. She looks back at him with her chocolate brown eyes and nods.

The answer is all he needs to let the beast outside. He grabs her buttocks and pushes her deeper on his cock, making her moan out. He loves when she moans. She can make the most animalistic sound be loveable. He smiles and pushes her against the wall, raising the speed how he moves in and out of her. From slow to middle. And from middle to hard.

They both gasp, feeling how they collides and pushes away. He loves to look at her moaning face, when pleasure makes her higher and higher. He loves how she moans, naming him and telling him not to stop.

She pierces his shoulders with her nails when he makes the speed even faster. She can't say more than moans. And that's all he needs. With few more rhythmical thrusts, orgasms hits Mikan, making her scram out and title her head back, being lost in the feeling of satisfaction. He ends, too, pushes himself out Mikan and moans.

They both stay there, gasping for air. Ruka presses his forehead against hers and they both look each other in the eyes, still panting. Every exhalation they make gets in their own mouths.

Ruka stares at Mikan's cheery red lips and found them hard to resist. He puts her down on the ground, removes his hands from her buttocks and moves one of them up to caress her lips.

Mikan closes her eyes and kisses his fingertips. He pushes his hands away and kisses her. Her lips are soft against his and he waits for her to open her mouth. She opens and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

He captures her tongue and plays with it, making Mikan make muffed sounds. He loves when she lets him lead. That's why he find a zipper of the lovely sundress with his hands and pulls it down, making it fall down from Mikan's fragile body.

He leaves her only in underwear and leans down to carry her bridal style to his room where the bed awaits for them.

-;-

Mikan feels as if she's going to die. And the reason is Ruka or, his cock, to be more frank.

As she moves up and down on his bed and penis, she feels like in a dream. In a sweet dream where every her move makes her feel wonderful. She has got orgasm already five times in the same night. And yet, her brain screams for more.

She knows that tomorrow she won't be able to move but – who gives a shit?

As she rides on him, she moans and tells him how much she wants to be punished. Ruka smirks and tells her to get ready for the real punishment. When he grabs her hips, she isn't ready for the feelings that will come.

He starts moving her up and down in such a speed that Mikan has never seen before. He removes his hands from her hips when she gets the pace. She jumps up and down on the bed, making sounds that she never knew she could. Ruka watches her and it makes her feel wild.

She takes a hold on his cock and starts to rub it up and down as she jumps up and down. She sees how much it makes him feel good. Ruka closes his eyes and starts to moan in his husky voice. Mikan picks up the pace of rubbing and moving. Soon, all she can feel are feelings.

They are soft, peaceful, pink, and sunny and making Mikan be alive. When she looks at Ruka, she's surprised to see him watching her with his peaceful eyes. His look makes her heart flutter in her ribcage.

Orgasm hits her as she feels how he ends in the condom he had put on before they started to have sex on the bed.

Before she falls asleep, she hears his words.

"I love you, Mikan."

-;-

It's wrong. She knows it as she takes a birth control pill and swallows it. Ruka shouldn't be in love with her. He told her that his feelings for her have faded away. Maybe he was lying all the time.

She sits in her chair in front of her kitchen's table and takes a deep breath. She's not ready for love. At last, that's what she thinks.

In the kitchen comes in Sumire, in her blue skin-tight jeans and dark green tee. She greets Mikan and smiles at her.

"Where were you yesterday?" she asks her, sitting on the chair beside hers.

"I was with Ruka," Mikan answers, looking in her green orbs. They are shining with a glint that means that she's in a very good mood. "Where were you?"

"With Natsume, in a club. He has got a good connection with Coyote Fly club's manager. We got in the VIP room for free." She smiles and looks at Mikan's empty water glass. "Taking the pills?"

"Yeah, I know, I have to buy my own."

"No, it's okay. You're free to use them, honey." She kisses her cheek and hugs her. "If somebody happens with you and Ruka, just tell me, okay? We're best friends; you can trust me that I won't tell anybody if something happens between you and Ruka."

"Don't worry. I'm not planning to be pregnant."

Sumire laughs and caresses her cheek.

"You're my best friend ever, Mikan. I want you to know that."

"I know it, Sumire." Mikan smiles back and looks away.

"By the way, I hope you're not angry if Natsume moves in."

"What?" Mikan asks, widening her eyes and turning her head in Sumire's direction. She can't breathe for a few seconds. Sumire has a foolish grin on her lips and she knows that there is no escape. She will have to share her apartment with a male, a very not talk active male.

"I promise that I will go somewhere with Natsume when Ruka comes, so you both could be alone and have really good night together." She winks and laughs out when Mikan pouts. "Don't think that I don't have sex with Natsume."

"Please, I don't want to picture that."

Sumire laughs out and shakes her head from one side to another.

-;-

The day he moves in is sunny.

Mikan lies on her bed, resting for the tiring day. The door bell rings and Sumire runs to it. She hears how she opens the door, says something and then Mikan hears the crumpling sound of the cloth.

She hears whimpers and something being pushed. She hears whispers and silent giggles. Mikan closes her eyes and try to pretend that she doesn't hear it all. She doesn't hear Sumire's gasps and the sound of kissing.

"Mikan's here. Let's go to my room." And they walk inside Sumire's room, close her door and jumps in the bed to have a hot sex.

Mikan turns on the TV to ignore the sounds Sumire's bed makes.

The TV seems to be her best friend of the day, at the moment.

-;-

When Sumire walks outside her room, she walks inside Mikan's with a huge grin on her face. She's satisfied.

"I hope you didn't hear anything of that." She says, sitting beside Mikan on her bed.

"Go and take a shower, Sumire. You stink." Mikan laughs as Sumire pouts and stands up to walk away.

"By the way, you can go and talk with Natsume. He's surfing on the net, all dressed up." Sumire giggles and walks outside Mikan s room.

Mikan sits there for a moment and does nothing more than staring on the screen. Then she stands up and walks outside her room. When she's in the hallway, she turns in Sumire's room direction. She opens her door and walks in her room.

The room smells like sex. Sweat and something more mixed together.

Natsume turns his head in her direction and nods. She nods back and sits in closes chair. She wants to start a conversion, that's why the first question that pops in her head is-

"Did you know Sumire before the club?"

Natsume turns in Sumire's chair and faces Mikan.

"Perhaps," he titles his head and puts a sarcastic smirk on his lips. The way he does is, it screams egoism. And somehow, the egoism makes him look hot.

"Can you tell me, where?"

"Do I look like some answering machine to you?" he raises his eyebrow and laughs, turns back to face the computer and clicks on something.

There is no point in this, she thinks and stands up. When she's about to leave, she hears Natsume's answer.

"We went in the same high school."

Mikan smiles and walks out Sumire's room.

-;-

**A/N** – Was pretty fast, wasn't it?

Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Just Dance

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

-;-

**Love Games**

-;-

**Chapter Four – Just Dance**

* * *

><p>"Good morning to you, Natsume." He walks inside the kitchen and is greeted by two females. One of them is smiling at him and waving, and the other doesn't give a shit about him.<p>

Her curly brown hair is falling in her eyes and she tries to push them away, leaning her head down to read the newspaper. Her lips are cherry red and she looks lost in her thoughts. She smells as oranges. Natsume has noticed it when she helped him take out the dishes from the dishwasher.

"Good morning," he greets his girlfriend and gives her a kiss on lips. She smiles and he smirks, leaning away from her. Sumire's green eyes are staring in his and he looks away. He doesn't like to stare in people eyes. It makes him feel read able.

"What do you want for breakfasts?" Sumire stands up from the chair and goes to the fridge. Natsume sits down in Sumire's chair and says that he wants pancakes.

When Sumire is making them, he turns around in his seat and looks at the newspaper Mikan is reading. She has read it all in few minutes. Natsume raises his eyebrow and puts his hand on the text Mikan is reading, hiding it from her.

She looks up with a scowl and he smirks. He loves to tease her; it gives his ego a boost.

"Really funny, Natsume." Mikan mumbles, trying to take Natsume's hand away from the paper. He grabs the paper and as Mikan pushes his hand away, tears apart the newspaper page.

Mikan mumbles under her breath and Natsume puts on a poker face, as if he has done nothing. He turns in the radio as soon as she opens her mouth to argue.

"You're mean, Natsume." Mikan tells him, sighing and taking a gulp from her coffee cup. From the anger, there is a vein pulsing in her neck. It looks daring to Natsume. It screams him to touch it but he can't.

He has to remind him that he has a beautiful girlfriend who is beautiful and wonderful. He stands up from the chair and walks away from Mikan. He reaches Sumire and wraps his hands around her waist, leans down and kisses her neck. He feels how her skin gets goose bumps and he smirks.

"Got you turned on, baby?"

Sumire groans and turns around to push Natsume away.

"I'm cooking; don't you know that a girl with a frying pan is dangerous?" Sumire smirks and turns back around to continue to cook some pancake.

-;-

Mikan listens to the song, not caring what's happening around. It's her favorite one from Bruno Mars.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live_

_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give._

She closes her eyes and thinks about Ruka, she needs to text him. They haven't been together for almost a week.

She takes her mobile phone and writes a text message to Ruka. She puts the mobile down as she hears Sumire's voice. She turns around and sees Sumire, standing in front of the electric range. Natsume is leaning against the kitchen's island and Mikan just shrugs and turns away.

She gets a text from Ruka, telling her that he's missing her. Mikan smiles and goes out from her mobile's inbox.

"Mikan, I have a suggestion for you."

Mikan looks up, hearing Sumire's voice. Sumire is looking at her and smiling. She smiles back.

"What is it, Sumire?" She asks, looking up from the newspaper.

"What do you think about the double date?"

"Double date?" Mikan raises her eyebrow at the smiling Sumire.

"Yes, you know what it is? It's a date when two couples gets together and goes to one and the same place to have a date."

"Oh, you want me to go with Ruka?"

"Yes, do you mind it?"

"No, not at all. It would be awesome." Mikan smiles as Sumire shows her the thumbs up. Natsume just stares at the ground and says nothing.

Weird guy, Mikan thinks and looks down to finish reading the newspaper.

-;-

It takes two phone calls, three conversations and you're in a group date.

Mikan leans against Ruka's shoulder as they sit in a restaurant's sofa and wait for the other couple to show up.

"You don't regret coming with me, do you?" She asks him, looking up to watch him. He looks down and smiles his heart warming smile. Mikan flutters her eyelashes and Ruka leans down to kiss her. She touches his lips with hers and trembles as he kisses her back, opening her mouth up to explore her mouth. She clutches on his jacket, as if afraid to fall and wake up from the sweet dream she is having right now.

When they part apart, Mikan stares in his eyes.

"Did something change between us, Ruka?" she asks, looking away from him to blush. She feels how Ruka starts to caress her head and she looks up to find Ruka, smiling back at her.

"I think it has changed a while ago."

"Do you think- think that we could be more than- than-?" Mikan can't finish because Ruka's laughs makes her nervous.

"More than fuck buddies?'

"Yes," she squeaks and tries to hide from everyone, hugging Ruka. "You mean a lot to me." She sniffs and inhales his scent. He always has on the Giorgio Armani fragrance.

She feels how he wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her in his lap. She sits on it and hides his face in his chest. He starts to play with her hair and she feels again like a little girl.

"You mean a lot to me, too." Ruka whispers in her ear and kisses her head. She pushes away from him to kiss him on the lips. She wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him with all her love.

This is the first time she feels like this. She feels sick and in the same time good, even the best. In her tummy are dancing butterflies.

Soon, she can't breathe. She pinches Ruka's arm to let her go. He pushes her away for a bit to let her breath in and then again pulls her closer to kiss her, senseless. They spend about five minutes between kisses, cries and whispers until Sumire and Natsume comes.

"Not wasting your time, are you?" Sumire asks, laughing out and drags Natsume to sit beside her on the sofa opposite their.

Mikan crawls out from Ruka's lap but let him put his hand on her thigh under the table.

She just happens to face Natsume as he stares in her brown eyes with his ruby red eyes. She gulps down and tries to ignore his stare. Why are his eyes so deterrent?

"Let's order something; I'm hungry as a wolf." Sumire laugh and Mikan joins with Ruka in her laughter. Natsume stays in the background and looks at all.

-;-

After three hours of chatting, drinking, walking around the city, going in random shops and finally stopping at the night club, Mikan Sakura knows that she's pumped out her powers.

"And then I go, like, what are you doing with my hair? And she goes, like, but you wanted it to be green!" Sumire tells a joke and Ruka laughs out as Mikan just nods, holding on Ruka's hand. She feels drunk and tired.

"Mikan, we gonna, so, like, crush the dance floor with our bad ass moves." Sumire encourages Mikan and slaps her shoulder. She winces and rubs it, trying to make the pain go away.

"Ruka, have you ever smoked weed, to have a buzz and get free?" This question brings a smile on Ruka's lips. Mikan looks up and sees a nod that's addressed for Sumire.

"Oh mai gash, look what Mikan has got, Natsume! He's too bad for her!" Sumire laughs playfully and takes a hold on Natsume's hand. He's smoking and doesn't look at Sumire when she pinches him. She pouts and turns around to face Ruka. They start to chat about some nonsense and Mikan leans against one table, feeling as she's on the edge to pass out.

Everything is spinning around and she feels how her head starts to throb.

"You need a fill?"

She looks up and sees Natsume, looking at her with his blank stare. It looks like he never gives a damn.

"Yes," Mikan nods and slides her glass across the table. He catches it in his hand and walks away.

The club pulsing lights makes the vision for Mikan be blurry and she thinks that she starts to see her own supernova.

Natsume comes back and places a champagne glass in front of her. She takes it and nods as if thanking him for the drink. He nods back and walks away in the dark. As she drinks in the liquid, it starts to burn her neck from the inside. It's funny how she notices it just now.

"Mikan, wanna go and dance?" Sumire asks, showing up beside her. Mikan shakes her head and says no.

"You, meanie. Okay, I will steal your boyfriend for one dance, if you don't mind." Sumire winks and take a hold of Ruka's hand. Ruka looks at Mikan with worried look but Mikan just shakes her head and smiles.

When they both leave to the dance floor, Mikan is alone. She sits on the chair and decides to take a little nap against the table. As she closes her eyes, rainbows and the loud music behind her eyelashes makes her imagination dance.

A hand touches her shoulders softly and she smiles, knowing that it's Ruka. He likes to touch her like that, so innocent and yet, mysterious. The hand slides down her arm, touching her naked skin and making goose bumps spread through it.

"Ruka," she whispers and smiles as the hand reaches her hand and take it. Ruka's hand is warm and wide, wider than hers. The hand's fingers clasp between hers and the hand holds hers for few moments. She feels in bliss. Ruka can be such a romantic guy.

Ruka takes her hand and slides it on the edge of the table and then moves it under the table, putting it on Mikan's thigh. She feels her jeans denim fabric under her fingers, it brushes against her fingers when hers and Ruka's hands slides up and down her thigh.

"Ruka, what are you doing?" Mikan opens her eyes but everything she sees is darkness. There is a slow dance on the dance floor and the lights are turned on only above the dance floor. Somehow, the turned off lights gives this moment something sensual.

The hand lets go hers and moves away from her. Mikan blinks and looks around. No one is there.

Then she sees how Sumire comes closer to her and sits besides her.

"Feeling sick?" She asks Mikan, taking a gulp from Mikan's drink.

"A little, how about you?"

"Your boyfriend wore me out with his crazy dance moves and then he disappeared in the crowd, said, that he needs to check you."

"He did and went somewhere." Mikan mumbles and feels how everything starts to spin around. "Oh, gosh, I think I will throw up."

"Run to the bathroom, fast."

Mikan shots up from her seat, runs away from Sumire and across the main club's room. She opens the black door close to the DJ stage, hoping that it leads to the toilets.

As she opens them, she's pleased to see that that door was the right choice.

-;-

The lights dance across Sumire's skin as she moves her hips from one side to the other. Ruka dances with her and she smiles, seeing how good he can dance.

Mikan has got a good boyfriend, she needs to admit it. If only she wasn't together with Natsume, she would have seen Ruka in different light. But she's taken and Ruka's her best friend's boyfriend.

"Are you two dating for real?" Sumire asks as she walks closer to Ruka and whispers in his ear.

"Yes, we are." Ruka answers, trying not to yell too much. Sumire nods and gives him thumbs up.

"I will go, need to search for Natsume. Mikan's in girl's bathroom, she got sick." Sumire tells him as Ruka nods and walks away, leaving Sumire in the middle of the dance floor. She jumps up and down few times and leaves the dance floor.

A pair of hands wraps around her waist and she's turned around to face her boyfriend. His hair is in mess and he smells as nicotine.

"Got what you need?" she asks, grinning as he smirks and nods. "Let's go, then?" She raises her eyebrow and grins more as he laughs and takes her hand to drag her away. She likes to be dragged around, it makes her feel vulnerable.

-;-

They walk in a room that smells as cigarettes. It's a VIP room and obviously, Natsume had been here before. There is a huge window in one of room's walls, showing the club's main hall.

Sumire takes off her shoes and jacket. She moves to the couch and sits down. Natsume walks and sits beside her.

She raises her eyebrow in question and points a finger to his lap. He thinks for a moment and nods.

She unzips his jean zipper and puts in her hand. She moves her hand inside his boxers and moves his cock outside them and outside the jeans, through the zipper.

She slowly strokes it from one side to other and then starts rubbing it slowly, picking up the peace when Natsume quietly gasps. He gets harder and she leans down to put him in her mouth. She sucks on him, tasting his penis head with her tongue.

When his cock is wet and hard enough, she pulls off her jeans and panties. She sits on his lap and puts his penis inside her vagina. She rides on him, moving up and down. Natsume leans into the couch and closes his eyes. They both pant as Sumire thrusts him inside her faster and faster.

Natsume leans away from the couch to open Sumire's blouse, reliving her naked breasts. He takes in his mouth one Sumire's breast nipples when she's bouncing on him. He licks it, making her gasp and bend her back.

He pushes her on the coffee table that's beside the couch and starts thrusting inside her. Sumire rolls her head in circles and screams out as Natsume picks up the speed of thrusting. He starts to make the table dart back and forth with his thrusts.

"Oh, yes, fuck me more." Sumire loses herself in her moans, not able to stop gasping out by every move Natsume makes, being inside her.

"Turn around." Natsume orders her and she turns around when he moves outside her.

"Will you take me in doggy style?" Sumire asks, hoping for it. It's her favorite position.

"Yes," he answers and leans against the coffee table for support. He pushes himself inside her and moves in and out, removes his hands from the table to capture her boobs. He rolls them in circles in his hands, making her scream out.

She cries as he pushes in and out and gasps from her tight walls. They are making it harder for him to keep control.

"I will cum inside you, baby." He tells her and she nods her head, answering him to do it as he wants.

He thrusts himself in and shots in her his cum, making Sumire's vagina wetter. She screams and falls on the table, being limp. He falls against the couch and breathes in. He's worn out.

He helps Sumire to get on the couch and waits for Sumire to fall asleep, and then he stands up, search for the blanket and finds it, placing it on Sumire's naked body.

Natsume walks toward the window to see what's happening in the club's main hall. He takes his camera from the table that has been placed on the table near the window and turns it on. He points the camera objective to the window and searches in the camera's screen for one women. When he finds her, he smirks.

She's sitting in front of the same table and chatting with her boyfriend. She nods and tells him something, Natsume can tell by the way she moves her lips. She looks a bit pale but she makes a smile just for her boyfriend.

He takes few pictures of her. Then he explores the crowd and takes some more pictures of random people. He loves to photograph people when then can't see it.

-;-

**A/N** - I can't promise you a soon next update. It will probably be somewhere at the weekend if I'll finish the sixth chapter soon.

I love you, guys. Thank you so much about the reviews.

**~I Love Sugar**


	5. Glam

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

-;-

**Love Games**

-;-

**Chapter Five – Glam**

* * *

><p>Mikan's trembling fingers grasps the door knob as she opens the apartment door. She turns around, gives a kiss on Ruka's lips and closes the door.<p>

She feels so tired. She knew that drinking wasn't the best way to get over boredom but she did it and now she is here, alone in her home.

At last home, she thinks as she takes off her high heel shoes.

As she walks in the kitchen, she isn't ready for the company. There sits Sumire and Natsume, both looking at her.

"Hey," she smiles and goes to the fridge to get out cold juice. Her mouth tastes awful and she wants to clean it.

"Hello, Mikan." Sumire greets her and turns to Natsume to continue their talk.

Mikan shrugs them off and goes to her room. After drinking the juice, she falls in the bed and falls asleep.

-;-

_Yo, Mikan. We left the house, will be back in the night. _

_Have fun,_

_Sumire._

Mikan sighs and closes her eyes. She's alone in the whole apartment that is huge. She's alone in the five rooms.

Mikan smiles, goes to the music player, plugs in her Ipod and turns in the song that has stuck in her head for more than one hour.

_[Glam by Christina Aguilera]_

_Walk, turn, pose, stop  
>Give 'em what you got<br>Work those hips, side to side  
>Get that angle right<br>(Right)_

_Paint your face like a movie queen  
>A naughty dream or a fantasy<br>Anything goes, gotta be the scene  
>Create a look, out a fashion book<em>

Mikan laughs and turns her hips from side to side, moving around the room. She laughs our loud when she almost trips over the carpet. She makes a face and puts her hands up, presses her index fingers together and moves them away when the lyric "out a fashion book" begins.

_Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you  
>Let's get glam, it's all in how you move<br>Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you  
>Let's get glam, it's all an attitude<em>

She jumps around, enjoying the refrain.

"Let's get glam!" She mumbles, turns the volume more up, so she could hear it in other room and runs in Sumire's room.

She opens Sumire's wardrobe and finds the dress she likes the most. Mikan drops it on the bed and unbuttons her blouse.

_Now snap, now snap  
>Here we go<em>

_Blush on, lashes long  
>Mascara strong, strong, strong<br>Lips, eyes, cheeks, face  
>Give it style grace<em>

She smiles as she pulls down her jeans and steps out from them. She takes the dress in her hands and pulls it on her thin body. She runs to Sumire's special cupboard for make-up. She takes out her eyeliner, lipstick, eye shadows, eyelash curler and mascara, which she hides in Sumire's cupboard. She makes her eyes look smoky and puts on her lips her most red lipstick.

_Better be ready for your photo op  
>Step in the light for your perfect close up<br>Be superficial, it's your one shot  
>Unleash the diva deep inside<br>_

She runs away from Sumire's room, taking her dropped clothes with her. She runs inside her room and keeps dancing like a fool.

_Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you  
>Let's get glam, it's all in how you move<br>Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you  
>Let's get glam, it's all an attitude<em>

_Now snap, now snap  
>Here we go<em>

She searches for her phone, skipping. She feels like a little girl, again. She finds her phone, smiles in triumph and calls Ruka.

_Runway on fire, fashion gods inspire  
>Lose control, inhibitions run wild<br>Get on the floor in your best couture  
>Come on and take me higher<em>

Ruka picks up and she tells him how much she wants him here. It doesn't take long for Ruka to say that he will be there in few minutes.

_Live it, love it, breathe it, work it, glam  
>Live it, love it, breathe it, work it, glam<br>Live it, love it, breathe it, work it, glam  
>Live it, love it, breathe it, work it, glam<br>_

Mikan smiles, puts her phone down on the cupboard and starts jumping around the apartment.

_Now snap, now clap  
>Now dance, now stop<br>Let's get glam_

She finds a scarf in her wardrobe. She pulls the scarf around her neck and starts dancing with the scarf around her neck.

_Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you  
>Let's get glam, it's all in how you move<br>Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you  
>Let's get glam, it's all an attitude<em>

_Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you  
>Let's get glam, it's all in how you move<br>Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you_  
><em>Let's get glam, it's all an attitude<em>

"Let's get glam!" she yells, closing her eyes to turn around in circles. She falls down. She falls in bed and opens her eyes. The last couplet she sings with Christina Aguilera.

_Glam!  
>Let's get glam, it's all in how you move<br>Let's get... glam!  
>Let's get glam, it's all an attitude<em>

The song finishes and she breaths in deeply.

Now this is what I call fun, she thinks and giggles.

-;-

Ruka's mouth finds hers and she wraps her hands around his neck, bringing them both more closely. She inhales his vanilla cologne and smiles.

Mikan feels so heavenly, being able to touch him, without feeling sick like yesterday. She knew that drinking would be a mistake and yesterday she had to pay for it.

"I want to eat you." Ruka whispers between kisses and takes her hand to lead her to his room. Mikan follows him, feeling dazzled.

His room is bright, there are few books lying on the floor and his clothes are everywhere. And that's what Mikan likes the most about Ruka. He doesn't give a damn.

She smiles at him and is tugged towards him, crashing into his solid body. He puts his hands on her back and caresses it.

"You are so beautiful, Mikan Sakura." He whispers in her ear before biting her earlobe.

She giggles and closes her eyes. She feels happy.

He moves her closer to the bed, pushes her on the bed and crawls on top of her. They both stare in each others eyes and laugh, not knowing why.

Just for a brief moment Mikan thinks that it's love's fault for being so foolish.

As soon as Ruka captures her bottom lip between her teeth, she loses her common sense. Lust speaks over her mind and soon they both lose each other between their bodies and souls.

-;-

As she walks in her room, she realizes that there is something wrong. Mikan looks around, trying to figure out what it is.

Then she notices her bed and screams.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my room when you're having sex?"

As an answer she hears giggles and laughs.

She runs in Sumire's room and looks at the laughing couple.

"I don't find anything funny here."

"Oops, we forgot that you lived here. You know, you're not so often home so I started to think that you're living with Ruka now." Sumire giggles, standing up from her bed, where Natsume lies.

"I hope you didn't do it on my sheets."

"Don't worry," Natsume speaks up, bringing Mikan's attention to him. "I didn't cum in your sheets."

Mikan blushes and Sumire laughs out and Natsume smirks.

"I swear, Natsume Hyuuga, you're too cocky for your own good." Those are Mikan's last words before she turns around and walks out Sumire's room.

-;-

The next time she comes in Sumire's room, she's greeted by shirtless Natsume.

"Put your clothes on, please. I can't look at you if you're naked." Mikan whispers as she closes her eyes and tries to find Sumire's bookcase with hands.

"I'm only shirtless, prude girl." Natsume's husky voice mocks Mikan and she grits her teeth.

"Don't give me some random nicknames, Natsume. It seems like you're still seven." Mikan bites in her lip as she hears footsteps that are coming in her way.

"Open your eyes, now." Natsume orders in his arrogant voice.

"No! What if you're naked?" Mikan whines, reaching out to touch the wall that becomes very cold. "Is this a window?'

Before she can ask another question, Natsume grabs her, spins her around and orders her to open her eyes, again.

"Okay, okay, jeez, chill, dude." Mikan opens her eyes and looks up to face Natsume. He is staring at her with his mysterious red eyes. He releases her from his grip.

"Don't call me 'dude'." He says, turns around and walks away.

"Why not?" Mikan asks and huffs. Natsume really gives her a headache.

"Just don't, okay? When did you become so annoying?"

"When did you become a jerk?"

"It's not your business."

"Right back at you." Mikan, says, takes a book from the bookcase and goes away.

Natsume only stands there and looks at Mikan's back.

Women are troublesome.

-;-

Author's Note: Excuse me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I need a beta reader, any volunteers?

**~I Love Sugar**


	6. Best Friends and Big Brothers

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

-;-

**Love Games**

-;-

**Chapter Six – Best Friends and Big Brothers**

* * *

><p>"Why can't you and Natsume get along?" Sumire asks, leaning down to pick up the dish cloth. Mikan is sitting on the kitchen's island, being bored over her mind.<p>

"Because we can't. We both share you, we're jealous that one from us gets your attention more than the other one."

"You're jealous that I'm dating Natsume?" Sumire asks, turns around to face Mikan and raises her eyebrow.

"Yes, correct." Mikan claps her hands together and slides down the kitchen table. She walks closer to Sumire and hugs her. "I don't want to share you."

"You're such a possessive best friend, Mikan Sakura."

"I know, but you still love me, don't you? You love me more than Natsume?" Mikan asks, stepping back from the hug. She looks in Sumire's herb green eyes.

"I love you as a friend, of course. But don't think that I daydream about you, being naked."

"Ew," Mikan makes a face, "Too much information."

Sumire laughs and pushes Mikan more away from her.

"Go, loser, I have to wash the dishes." Sumire waves her to move out the room. Mikan laughs and shows her thumbs up.

"I have a date with Ruka, wish me luck."

"Do you ever need it?"

"Maybe I'll get luck today." Mikan winks and laughs.

"How long you haven't seen him?"

"About one week. He's busy with work. I'm busy with college."

"You should get a boyfriend who's from our college."

"There's no need. I don't want to be the one who cheats in relationships. I want to have a beautiful first, real relationship with Ruka." Mikan explains, smiling at Sumire. "I think I have found my soul mate, Sumire."

"You're still young, Mikan. Don't fall too much with Ruka."

"Trust me, it's too late."

-;-

Mikan walks outside the apartment building into a heavy rain. She opens her umbrella and runs down the street. She laughs as the water from the puddles splashes on her legs, making her knee high socks wet.

She stops under one shop's roof, waiting for the taxi to come up.

Natsume walks past her, taking a glance at her as she nods at him. That's how they always do. They acknowledge each other outside their house but they never speak like close friends. Sometimes, she wonders if they are even called as friends.

The taxi stops near her and she jumps in it, telling the driver Ruka's address. She leans into the taxi's back seat's leather material. She closes her eyes and breaths out, the early autumn cold made her fingers cold.

When she's finally in Ruka's apartment, he asks her to live with him.

-;-

The hot cup of coffee lingers in her hands. She smiles at Sumire and tells her the news she got from Ruka. He wants her to live with him. Sumire's eyes widen and she starts to shout out few phrases in joy.

Mikan laughs and hugs Sumire. She knows that she will miss her, living with Ruka. Both of them promise each other that they will meet every evening. Sumire breaks down in tears and Mikan calms her down.

When Natsume comes home from his job, Sumire tells him the news about Mikan. He smiles and says that he will miss their every day bickering. Mikan laughs out and agrees.

The day she leaves is rainy. The rain is pouring down, leafs have been blown down from the trees on the pavements and ground from the strong wind.

She runs out with Sumire and Natsume to put her belongings in the taxi. Before she steps in the taxi cab, she hugs Sumire and Natsume. She steps in and waves at them. When Mikan drives away in the taxi cab, she smiles and puts in her ears the earphones from her Ipod.

When the taxi cab stops in front of Ruka's apartment house, Mikan pays the taxi driver, jumps out and takes her luggage out from the taxi's trunk.

She thanks the driver and smiles when she notices that Ruka is waiting for her with umbrella.

"Hey," she smiles, hugs him and kisses his cheek. He smells so good. Just thinking that she will have him now the whole time makes her heart beat get quicker.

He carries the luggage and gives his umbrella to Mikan. They walk in the apartment house and she's greeted by the pale walls of the main hall and kind of rusty elevator.

When they walk in Ruka's apartment, Ruka puts Mikan's luggage on the floor and takes her hand to lead her to the kitchen. There she sees a meal that is served for her. They eat happily and talk with each other. After the meal Mikan and Ruka washes the dishes and both go to bed and take a little nap. After the nap they both enjoy their presence and embraces.

-;-

The seasons change and now the streets are covered in white sheet of snow. Mikan comes home from university at the evening, while Ruka is taking night shifts in his job.

Sometimes Mikan feels lonely in the empty apartment. That's why she calls Sumire and Natsume over. They usually bring some more people with them, that's why it's always fun when they're with Mikan.

The days pass in a blur and every weekend comes with joy. In the weekend Ruka is free, which means that they both can spend the time together. That's when no one from them leaves the bed.

Once Sumire asked her if she doesn't get bored with the same old routine. Mikan told Sumire that she didn't have to worry. She felt fine and good with Ruka. She never wants to change it.

-;-

It happens in one dark night.

Mikan is sitting in front of Ruka's computer when she hears a sound from her kitchen. She shrugs it off and keeps on chatting with Sumire.

Then again, she hears how the dishes are dinging. She stands up and goes to the kitchen. In her way to the kitchen she grabs Ruka's black umbrella. It's made from metal and if there is a killer, Mikan could attack him.

As she opens the door, she's surprised to see a girl, standing in front of the fridge and looking for something.

The girl looks up and smiles, "You must be Mikan."

"Who are you?" Mikan asks, not putting the umbrella down.

"Ruka told you nothing about me?" the unknown girl pouts and closes the fridge. "My name is Aoi, I'm Ruka's friend."

"And how did you get in?"

"I have this apartment's spare key. You see, Ruka is my so called big brother. Actually, he isn't my brother. I have a real brother but we don't keep in touch anymore. Ruka takes care of me when I don't have enough money. I work at the closest supermarket here and they don't give me my salary in the right date, that's why I usually parasite his fridge." She smiles at Mikan with her dazzling smile. Only now Mikan notices the color of her eyes.

"Gosh, your eyes."

"Yes, I know. They make me wonder if I'm a freak or a biological mistake." Aoi smiles at Mikan but her smile fades when she sees her frown.

"You're not a biological mistake, Aoi. It's wonderful that you have such an extraordinary eye colour."

"Don't give me this bullshit, please. I'm not seven, nor fourteen."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen. Don't think that I'm still in child's mind. Life has been a bitch for me. I had to face some bad stuff when I was fifteen. All thanks to my best friends. They were assholes." Aoi curses, looks up and smiles at Mikan. "But you shouldn't know that. I think I will have to give you back the key. It looks like Ruka won't have any time for me. It's sad but I will get over it, hopefully. Was nice to meet you, err-"

Mikan smiles and ends the sentence for Aoi, "-Mikan."

"Right." Aoi nods, puts her hand in her pocket, pulls out a key and gives it to Mikan, all the time smiling. "Bye, Mikan. See you later."

-;-

"Aoi was here." It's the first sentence Mikan says when Ruka steps in the apartment at the morning. His eyes are blood shut and he smells as sweat.

"What she needed?"

"She said that she won't come here again because now you have me." Mikan raises her eyebrow in questions and Ruka smiles.

"It's a thing Aoi likes to say to everybody, who has been once here. Don't worry, after one week she'll be back." He says, taking off his coat and shoes. He buttons open his shirt and throws it somewhere. "I'll take a shower, want to join me?"

Mikan looks at him and sees his seductive smirk. That bastard, he knows that Mikan loves showers.

"Of course, you know me." She says, walks closer to Ruka and caresses his naked skin. "I missed you."

"Same, babe." He whispers, leans down and puts butterfly kisses on her face. After that, he drags her in the bathroom.

oOo

Sumire opens her apartment's door and lets Mikan in.

"Come in faster, outside is too cold." Sumire whines and closes the door when Mikan steps in. She looks around the corridor for some changes. The only changes she notices are in the photo wall. In the middle of the pictures is now a photo of Mikan, Sumire, Ruka and Natsume.

"Wow," Mikan mumbles, taking off her coat and boots and putting her suitcase down, "A new picture in the photo wall and you didn't tell me anything?"

"I should have?" Sumire makes a face and Mikan laughs. She can always cheer Mikan up, no matter what. "What did you want to talk about, babe?"

"Ruka is going on a trip for business. He left me alone in his apartment. I thought I would get bored there, that's why I want to live with you guys for this time." Mikan turns around and points to her suitcase, "It's okay, right?"

"Did you take other stuff with you?"

"Yes, they are in the outside's corridor."

"Bring them in." Mikan smiles and goes outside the apartment to bring in her luggage. When she steps in, she smiles at Sumire and thanks her.

"What are friends for?" Sumire whispers in Mikan's ear when she hugs her.

-;-

**A/N** – I'm sorry for not letting Mikan stay in Ruka's apartment.

**~I Love Sugar**


	7. Love Is Like A Sin

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

-;-

**Love Games**

-;-

**Chapter Seven – Love Is Like A Sin**

* * *

><p>It's Christmas time. In every shop there are Christmas decorations. Mikan bites in her lip as she can't choose which decoration to buy.<p>

"Buy something cute," Sumire says, standing beside Mikan and looking at the decorations. "Ruka would like this," she points at Santa Claus's wife's ceramic art's figure.

"No, he won't." Mikan says, turning around to walk out the shop.

"What's wrong with you, Mikan?" Sumire asks, grabbing her best friend's arm to stop her from leaving.

"I'm not in the mood to talk now." Mikan smiles as Sumire lets her go. She tells Sumire to buy what she wants.

When she sits down on the nearest chair, she checks her mobile phone for some messages. There is zero in her mail box. She sighs and closes her eyes. Lately Ruka has been avoiding her. And she doesn't like it, not at all.

-;-

She grabs a bottle of beer and puts it in front of her lips. She wants to pass out and forget everything that has been happening.

Ruka's message was deleted as soon as she got it.

_Sorry, I won't be able to be home in Christmas time. I have more work here. _

Sure. More work, as if, fucking every female student.

She drinks her second beer bottle as the door bell rings. She tries to run to the door, but clumsy trips on her carpet. When she opens the door, she smiles at her guest.

"Well, hello there," she mumbles, smiling dreamy at her guest.

"Are you drunk?" he asks her, stepping in the apartment. Mikan pouts at Natsume, realizing that her charming skill doesn't work on him.

"Yes, I'm drunk because guys like you, Natsume, are douche bags." She raises her voice and finds the urge to hit something.

"Don't tell me that your pretty boyfriend broke up with you. I bet I would do too, if I had such a crazy girlfriend like you." Natsume smirks and takes off his coat and shoes.

Mikan screams out in frustration. She runs into him, making him stagger backwards. He hits the wall with his back, grimacing as the pain shots through his body.

Mikan hides her face in his shirt and mumbles something that he doesn't hear.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks her as he pushes her away. Mikan looks up with her teary eyes and sobs.

"Does it mean that he wants to break up with me?" She whimpers and stares in his eyes for a moment. Natsume grimaces, not knowing what to do with girls who have hysteria.

"I'm useless." She whispers and turns around. "If you need anything, Natsume, I'm in my room. I guess I'll be there all evening and night. Tell Sumire goodnight from me."

"You're not going anywhere." Natsume says, grabs her hand and leads her in the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"If you want to get drunk in charming way, you have to need drinking buddies. I'll be the replacement for Sumire, I hope you don't mind." He tells her, makes her sit on one of the chairs at the table, goes to the refrigerator and takes out few beer bottles.

"Let's have a toast, Sakura." He smirks as he puts the bottles down and opens the bottles corks with a corkscrew.

Mikan takes one of the open bottles, clings it with Natsume's and drinks it.

"I can not understand woman but I know what they need after a hard day." Natsume smirks, showing off how cocky he can be. Mikan giggles and claps her hands.

"You're the best at knowing women, Hyuuga."

-;-

Everything spins around as she stands up. She giggles, not knowing what to do. She sees him, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She shows him her tongue and walks to the refrigerator. She takes out a glass of juice and drinks it down.

"Do you want more?" He asks her from the table. She nods and hears how the bottle's cork gets opened.

She giggles, runs toward him to grab the bottle. She sees him smiling, which is really rare.

"Soon, I'll be drunk as shit." Mikan mumbles and giggles. He only shrugs and says that he doesn't care.

It's allowed to not care. Always.

-;-

She laughs out loud as she drinks her fifth beer bottle. It's more than she should drink. But she doesn't care. Ruka isn't here. He wouldn't see it. He would never know it.

She looks at her drinking buddy and laughs out, just for fun. Who would have known that Natsume Hyuuga is so funny?

"What's wrong?" She hears him asking for, like, eighteenth time. She shrugs and laughs again.

"I think I should go to sleep or else, I'll do something I'll regret later."

"Like what?" Natsume asks and drinks his third bottle of beer.

Mikan leans closer to him, "I would get tempted to get you naked." And then she laughs.

"Funny," Natsume says and winks, making Mikan burst in another mix of laughs.

"It's getting hot here." Mikan takes off her jacket to relieve her beautiful red blouse which seems very tight for her at the moment. She giggles and looks up to look at Natsume who has been staring in the same place for more than ten minutes.

"What's wrong, Natsume?"

"Do you want to have more fun?" He smirks, seeing how interest in Mikan's eyes appears.

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"As long as Sumire hadn't dropped the real thing out, we have one joint in the cupboard."

Mikan laughs and they go to find the one joint in the cupboard. They share and soon Mikan feels the joint's effects. She feels calm and free. She looks at Natsume who smokes the whole joint and shows him her tongue.

She goes to sit on the table and lays down to stare at the ceiling. Everything in the room seems so interesting. She feels like the time has been frozen. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

She feels fingers on her tight and opens her eyes to stare into ruby red eyes. She raises her eyebrow, as if asking, what Natsume wants.

But he doesn't answer.

He leans down, removes his hand from her tight and cups her face. His lips brush hers and she feels how the electricity shots between them. Maybe it was the joint's fault, she thinks, as she caresses his back and loses herself in his hot mouth. She drinks him, kissing him roughly.

Every move feels wicked. Mikan gasps as his lips leave hers to travel down her neck. She moans as Natsume bites her in her soft spot. She feels how his hands find her blouse buttons and slowly open them. When she opens her closed eyelids, everything seems to be blurry.

Mikan trembles when Natsume removes her red blouse, leaving her in only bra. Soon, the bra is gone and she is half naked in front of him. He leans her down and sucks her nipples as she moans and gasps, feeling dazed.

She remembers how she pushes off his shirt and opens his jeans. Her skirt and panties disappears and soon they both are naked on the kitchen's table.

He raises her hips up when Mikan wraps her legs around his hips. He thrust himself inside her and increases the speed. She cries out as he hits her deep. All she hears are her heart beat and the feel of him, being inside her, filling her with him. She realizes that she had missed this primitive act. Ruka usually is gentle. Natsume is the opposite of him. He is rough and fast. And somehow, it turns Mikan on even more.

Soon, she is lost in the dreamy haze the moans and the joint brings her.

-;-

The next day Mikan Sakura wakes up in a bed that isn't her own. She gasps as she realizes that she's sleeping in Sumire's and Natsume's room, being naked.

When she stands up from the bed, memories come and hit her on the head, hard. She runs outside the room and realizes that she's alone in the apartment.

She rushes inside the bathroom, almost jumps in the shower and pushes up the tap to make the cold water come out from the shower. She takes a deep breathe and tries to calm herself but nothing works.

How will she be able to look in Sumire's eyes?

-;-

**A/N** – I know you liked this chapter.

**~ I Love Sugar**


	8. Heavy In Your Arms

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

-;-

**Love Games**

-;-

**Chapter Eight – Heavy In Your Arms**

* * *

><p>Mikan takes a bite from her ice cream and stares ahead in one spot. She waits for Ruka who is coming home from his business trip. At this moment, she is in the airport.<p>

But, instead of waiting, she is staring in one spot and thinking what she'll tell Ruka when she sees him.

"_Hey, Ruka. I cheated on you with Sumire's boyfriend. How was your trip?"_

No, she couldn't tell it. She will be dead faster than she will be able to finish her question.

Mikan lets out a frustrated sigh and leans against the armchair. She is in a deep shit. This time even chocolate or ice cream doesn't help.

She even moved away from Sumire's apartment to Ruka's, just to avoid the awkward moment when she'll run into Natsume.

But it will happen. She couldn't run away from it. Unless, she tells Sumire the truth and Sumire will break up with Natsume. Only, there is a problem. Sumire could start to avoid Mikan and Mikan will lose her as a friend.

She couldn't let it happen.

-;-

When she saw Ruka came out of the sliding doors, she didn't expect anybody with him. But here she is now, standing in front of a beautiful girl with violet eyes, which are judging her by every thing she does.

"Hello," Mikan speaks up, smiling at the female.

"Hello," she says back and turns to Ruka to tell him that she will go to buy herself something to eat.

She leaves Mikan and Ruka alone.

"Who's she?" Mikan asks, raising her eyebrow as Ruka looks away from her to stare at the ground.

"She's an old friend of mine and it happened that we met in Italy few days ago." He smiles and looks me in the eye. "There's nothing more, Mikan. I promise."

His smiles were always pure. That's why Mikan trusted him.

She smiles and hugs him. He kisses her and they are again the happy couple. Just for few seconds. Mikan opens her eyes to look into Ruka's friend's violet eyes. And that's when she realizes that this girl already knows everything. She feels like an open book. She closes her eyes and tightens her grip on Ruka. She doesn't want to let him go and lose him, forever. Not now.

But he pushes her away and gives her a worried look.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" His voice is made from velvet and it makes Mikan feel ashamed. Ashamed because she let someone else touch her where only Ruka had touched her. But there was the dirtiest part. She didn't stop the stranger. No, she enjoyed the act very much. So much that she forgot about Ruka and only felt Natsume.

Everywhere was only he. His name. His ruby red eyes. His gentle fingers and lips.

"I just missed you." She lies, knowing that it's for the best. Or just hoping that it is. She couldn't tell Ruka something that will break his trust in her. Not before the New Year.

-;-

Next time she sees Sumire, she smiles at her and kisses her cheek. Being surprised how good she's at lying; Mikan buys herself a piece of cake. Of course, Sumire has to tell her how unhealthy chocolate cakes are. She ignores her and eats the cake in few minutes.

"How are things with Ruka?"

"They are great. It was a surprise that he didn't come back from the trip alone. He met in Italy his _old friend_ and she decided to visit her homeland again.

"Lies. I bet she had some hot, hot affair with Ruka before you came in the picture. I would recommend you to keep an eye on him." She winks at Mikan and takes a sip from her coffee.

"Okay, Sumire, I will try to remember it." Mikan smiles and looks outside the café's window. All people are rushing somewhere, getting ready for the New Year's evening.

"Only tomorrow is the 31st December but everyone is running like mad. That's just foolish, I don't see any need to celebrate before the New Year is here. I mean, it's just a usual day."

Mikan nods, takes a sip of her tea, and stares out the window some more time. She tries to avoid Sumire's eyes. Her best friend knows her too much. She didn't doubt that Sumire could read from her eyes.

"You're silent today. What's wrong?"

"Sumire, everything is okay. It's not my day today, okay?" Mikan asks her, looking in her eyes. Her green eyes are staring at her and suddenly Mikan feels naked in front of her. She looks down to avoid her best friend.

"There is something going on here. I can feel it. Mikan, if there's something you're afraid to tell me, you can say. Is it about Ruka? Are you afraid that he will leave you?"

"It's not that, Sumire."

"Then what is it?"

Sumire was staring at her and the first thing she finds in her mind is more than silly.

"I forgot my notebook in your apartment. There was something I wrote from university and I need it as soon as possible."

"Sure, we can take a cab and go there right now." Sumire suggests and Mikan smiles back and nods. Only in the cab she realizes that this will be the first time when she will meet Natsume after their one night stand.

She makes a speech just for him.

When they walk inside Sumire's apartment, it is empty. Mikan lets out her held breathe and smiles. At last the speech can wait.

"Do you want a tea?" Sumire asked, taking off her coat and boots. She walks in the kitchen and leaves Mikan alone.

Mikan looks around, trying to find something different.

"Where's Natsume?" She asks, not wanting to but it's the first thing that escapes her lips.

"He is working, found a job last week." Sumire tells her, taking a kettle and putting it on electric range.

Mikan nods and goes into the kitchen. It's warm and makes her cold fingers tingle from the heat.

"You can go and search for the notebook, you know." Sumire says, sitting beside her with a grin on her lips.

"Right," Mikan mumbles, gets up and walks in the guest room which was once hers. She opens the first drawer of the bedside table and finds her blue notebook. It is just her planner but no one has to know it. She takes it out, closes the drawer and returns to the kitchen.

"I really hope you want some tea." Sumire smiles and Mikan just nods, sitting in the chair in front of the kitchen's table, on the one she had sex with Natsume. As remembering the past, Mikan jumps up from the seat. Sumire turns around and looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks her, taking the kettle away from the range to pour the hot water in two tea cups.

"I remember that I have to meet Ruka today, I'm sorry." Mikan says, running to the anteroom. She puts on her boots, takes her coat, puts it on her body and takes her bag, kisses Sumire's cheek and runs out the door.

She couldn't stay there, not when she had done something terrible on the table where she had a tea with her best friend.

She runs in the elevator, clicks first floor's button and starts to cry. She looks into the elevator's mirror and looks away. Her face make-up is ruined but she doesn't care. She feels disgusted to even touch herself.

When elevator's doors opens on the first floor, she runs in the hallway and out the apartment building entrance.

The street is loud and the loud noise brings a headache in her head. She leans against some building's wall and closes her eyes. She tries to take a breath but she feels like somebody is suffocating here. She opens her eyes and feels like everything inside her stops.

There, across the street, stands a couple. They both are kissing. When the guy leans away from the girl's face, Mikan notices his blond hair and his face.

Mikan tightens her grip on her bag and breathes out. She feels how tears fill her eyes. She doesn't want to believe it.

She looks at the ground and sinks down. She hugs herself and cries out the pain.

She hears noises, feels how the snow starts to fall from the skies and looks up when somebody touches her shoulder.

She looks into a pair of ruby red eyes. They are looking down at her with concern and worry. She grips the person's hand on her shoulder and he pulls her up. She falls in his arms and wraps her arms around him.

"Natsume," she whispers and bursts out in sobs as he starts to caress her back. She feels cold but his presence brings her the warmth.

It's wrong, yet, she can't push him away.

-;-

**A/N** – Thanks for the reviews, guys.

**~I Love Sugar**


	9. The New Year

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

-;-

**Love Games**

-;-

**Chapter Nine – The New Year**

* * *

><p>The music is loud and Mikan closes her eyes as the club's lights shine on her. She's enjoying the feeling of being free. She opens her eyes and smiles at the guy who's in front of the DJ console. He smiles back and waves.<p>

His name is Koko. She found his phone number in her bag this morning. She had forgotten about him. Sumire gave her advice to give the guy a chance. After all, Mikan needed a break from thoughts of Ruka Nogi.

Sumire and Natsume came with her to the club. They wanted to celebrate the New Year outside the apartment.

Mikan had almost ended her relationships with Ruka.

Almost, because she told him what she had seen and he begged her to forgive him.

But Mikan wasn't a fool, she made a deal with Ruka that, if he courts her for one month and doesn't cheat, she will return to him. It may sound easy, but Mikan was sure that she will make it hard for him.

And the first step to do was to make her forget about her deep, deep crush for Ruka.

That's why after one and half an hour, she is sitting beside the DJ and talking about nonsense. The drink she had drunk early is making her speech pointless and after every word she says, she lets out a giggle.

But it looks that Koko likes it, a lot.

After few shots, they go on the dance floor and dance like madmen. At last, that's what Mikan thinks. Everything seems so beautiful and golden.

"Sweetie, I think we should head home." She hears how Koko whispers near her ear. She nods and smiles, feeling good. She will be able to taste Koko and forget about Ruka for one second.

When they both walk away from the dance floor to take a rest against the nearest wall, Koko leaves her to ask the manager if he could leave early.

Mikan closes her eyes and breaths in. She feels tired from the crazy dancing and the drinks she drank make her head spin.

She hears footsteps and someone's breath on her face.

"Move away, whoever you are."

"That's how you greet your savior? How fucking crude."

Mikan opens her eyes to stare in the crimson eyes. Natsume's hair locks, which fall in his eyes, make it hard to see his eyes.

"What do you need?"

"No reason. Just wanted to see how the disparate college girl is doing." He smirks and puts his hands on the wall, leaving Mikan's head between them.

"She's getting laid tonight." Mikan smiles and sticks out her tongue. Natsume raises his eyebrow and chuckles.

"What, are we in seventh grade?"

"Yes, we are." She smiles and looks away from Natsume. Tries to look away.

He captures her chin in his hand and turns her head to look at him. His eyes burns into her head and she opens her mouth to answer with some witty comeback but nothing comes as out.

He leans down and captures her lips with his. One sexual movement and Mikan feels hot. She tries to push him away but he makes her stay in peace, pushing her against the wall.

When he moves away from her, she is out of breath and stares in his eyes with her mouth wide open.

"What's wrong, Mikan? Aren't you the girl who likes to fuck with guys in one day and then ignore them and act like nothing happened the next day?"

"What you're talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fucking yesterday. After comforting you, you just pushed me away and ran to Sumire, acting all friendly and innocent. Like you're the good person, the perfect princess who just got her heart broken, seeing how her boyfriend cheats, not thinking about the fact that few day before she cheated on him with this guy." He points to himself and looks up in the ceiling. "This is so fucked up."

"Just forget that night. We were high, not thinking right." Mikan looks at the ground and closes her eyes.

"If you're going to continue to blame it all on being high, Mikan, you will get in really deep shit." He whispers and pushes away from the wall.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to search for Sumire. She's my girlfriend, after all." He smirks, bows and turns around to walk away. Mikan looks at his back and leans against the wall. She has got such a bloody mess on her hands.

-;-

Koko comes back and is smiling. Mikan knows that it means a "GO" signal for her plan. She leans away from the wall and walks to Koko. He grips her hand and leads her to the outside. On the way there, they stop in front of her, Sumire's and Natsume's table. The lovely pair is there, snuggling each other. Mikan smiles at them and takes her coat and bag.

"Happy New Year celebration, Mikan!" Sumire shouts and jumps up from her seat to push Mikan in her embrace. Mikan hugs Sumire and smiles. She smells so nice.

"I'm going with Koko away. You okay with it?" She asks as she pushes Sumire away.

"Of course! Have a good time." Sumire winks and kisses Mikan's cheek.

"Bye." Mikan smiles, takes Koko's hand and waves to Natsume. He only nods and looks back at his girlfriend.

She walks outside the club with Koko and they take a cab. Koko tells the driver place of destination and they fly off to it.

The cab stops in front of a two floor building. Mikan steps out the cab and lets Koko pay for the ride. She looks at the pale colored building and oddly, feels calm. It is the first time she has got a guy from a club.

Koko steps out the cab, closes the doors, takes Mikan's hand in his and leads her inside the gates which surrender the house's territory.

They stop in front of the house's entrance doors. Koko searcher for the keys in his jeans and pulls them out. He unlocks the door and walks in the house. Mikan follows him and looks around the hall. There are stairs to the second floor, a wardrobe, a posh painting, coffee brown carpet and few doors. The walls are in pale color.

What a lovely place, Mikan thinks as she takes off her boots and her coat. She puts her bag on the floor and looks at Koko who's already waiting for her. She smiles awkwardly and feels how the blush creeps on her cheeks. It's the first time she goes for one night stand with an unknown guy. She feels cheap. But that's what she needs. She needs to forget Ruka for a while.

"Want a coffee or something?" Koko offers her and walks closer.

"No, I don't really want anything." She smiles and watches him. He steps closer and they are few inches away from touching.

He moves his hand up and puts it on Mikan's waist. She moves closer and wraps her hands around his neck.

"You're pretty." He whispers and leans down to lock his lips with hers. She moves her hands up his head and pushes him closer to herself. He wraps his hands around her fragile frame and opens her mouth to taste her. She lets out heavy pants as she moves away from him to breath in the air. Koko pushes her back to him and kisses her again.

She shakes as he caresses her back and makes breathless moans. She plays with his hair and lets him guide her to his room.

He takes off all her clothes and then pushes her on the bed. She looks at him as he undresses himself, puts a condom on and crawls in the bed on all fours. He places himself between her legs and wraps them around his hips. He moves her closer and puts his swelled penis inside her. He thrusts inside her, hard and strong. Mikan lets out a moan as he hits her inner walls. His penis is larger than she expected.

"Oh, yeah." Koko gasps as he quickens the speed. Mikan moans louder and louder after his every strong thrust inside her. She ends up being breathless. He climaxes and rolls off her. Mikan stares at the ceiling when she hears how he gets dressed.

It was nothing special, Mikan realizes when Koko walks out the room. She closes her eyes and rolls out the bed. She checks her mobile phone and realizes that she still has one hour left till the New Year.

"Koko, it was fantastic. I liked it a lot but I want to celebrate the New Year with my friends. I'm sorry, I'm leaving." Mikan shouts and puts her clothes on. After ten minutes she's out the house and searching for a taxi.

She finds one, hops in it and tells the cab driver the name of the club where she left her friends. After less than ten minutes, she walks inside the club.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan asks the man who checked her ID card.

"He's in the VIP room. Do you know him?"

"Yes," Mikan doesn't hesitate with her answer. She needs to find him. After all, he is her friend. In a very particular way. He keeps his mouth shut about their secret and lets her cry on his shoulder. And he doesn't even ask for a pay-back.

"The VIP room is up these stairs. The second room on the left side." He points to the stairs, which are behind him.

"Thank you," Mikan smiles at the man and runs up the stairs. She turns to the left and walks in the room that is the second from the stair direction.

There, alone, is sitting Natsume on a red couch and staring outside the window. From the window he can see the club's main room.

"Where is Sumire?" Mikan speaks up and walks in the room. Natsume turns his head in her way and stares for a second.

"She's downstairs," he answers and turns back to look outside the window. Mikan walks inside and goes closer to Natsume. She sits beside him and takes off her coat.

"Why did you come back?" he asks and turns around to look in her eyes. She looks at him and smiles.

"I want to spend my New Year's beginning with my true friends."

"From what time we are friends?" Natsume asks and raises his eyebrow sarcastically.

"From the day I found you in our apartment's kitchen." Mikan smiles and puts her coat on the couch.

"Funny, I have never seen you as my friend." Natsume stands up and walks across the VIP room. Mikan follows him with her eyes. He takes his phone and calls somebody. She figures out that it's Sumire because he told her to come up.

Then, he puts the phone on the table and walks to the door way. Before he leaves, he turns around and faces Mikan.

"Tell Sumire that I will be back soon."

And with that he leaves her alone.

Mikan looks at the clock and realizes that there are ten minutes left till the New Year. She sits alone for three our four minutes. After that, Sumire comes in the room, her face is flushed and she squeals when she sees Mikan.

"Darling, you came to party with us? That's so sweet." Sumire runs to Mikan and hugs her. She smells like Natsume, Mikan realizes when she hides her face in Sumire's neck. The guilt hurts her and she opens her mouth to blur out the words she had been hiding from her best friend. But the loud cheers stops her. Sumire jumps up and starts the count down till the New Year. Mikan stands up and join Sumire. Natsume comes in when only ten seconds are left till the New Year.

He walks beside Sumire and puts a kiss on her cheek. Sumire giggles and yells happily when the clock strikes twelve in the night.

"Happy New Year!" She screams and hugs Mikan with one hand and Natsume with the other. She brings them both together and they hug each other awkwardly with the other free hand.

"Now, let's get wasted!" Sumire yells and laughs.

Mikan giggles and closes her eyes to enjoy the moment. When she looks up, she makes eye contact with Natsume. She smiles at him and he only frowns.

She hopes that she will improve her relationships with Natsume to be good friends with him. And she hopes that she will save her relationships with Sumire after she will tell her the truth about her and Natsume.

Peace and love. She really, really wants it.

-;-

**A/N **– Hello, thank you for the reviews.

~ **I Love Sugar**


End file.
